totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama All Stars! (BarBar's way)
Okay, at first when I wrote this season, I did this because I was dissapointed a little with the cast. And now, I'm even more' dissapointed'' with how the season went. So, I'm re-writing this season like what actually broadcasted on TV never actually happened, with a diffrente cast. The cast: *Alejandro *Brick *Cameron *Courtney *Duncan *Gwen *Harold *Heather *Jo *Leshawna *Lindsay *Owen *Scott *Zoey "Heroes vs. Villains" Introudction: "Whats up Total Drama fans?! We're returning to one CRAZY LAST AMAZING season of Total Drama! This will be our fifth and final season with these losers. And now, we're giving out three prizes! Runner up will win 10000 dollars which will probably blown out in a week. Third place will win a dinner with me provided by Chef. *giggles* And the winner will get ONE… MILLION… DOLLARS! Let's review our last four seasons, the first one surrounded this incredibly crappy summer camp, the infamous Wawanakwa, in the second one we went into the film lot, and in the third we went around the world. The island has changed a lot when we returned here. Not only we introduced an entire new cast, but the island went through some wacky changes. But (changes voice into somewhat annoyed), since the RCMP forced me into cleaning the island, by MYSELF!!! *looks at Chef*, but now that's all over, wer'e here for finale grand season! We're mixing some of the old Total Drama contenders along with some of the new guys we introduced last season. We got seven of the most heroic contestants to fight the most villainous, evilest, nastiest contenders ever! Who will they be? Find out! Here they come now, peeps." Then the camera points to this big white-gold ship with the fourteen contestants arriving. (The same boat that featured the 24 original contestants in the premire of ROTI, also with the same music). The ship runs out of gas so Chef force each contestant to jump from the ship to the water. Chris: "From "Revenge of the Island" we have ... army-boy ... Brick! Mike's crush, Zoey! Lovable nerdy brainiac, Cameron! Challenge-throwing sneaky farm boy, Scott! And bossy-bruiser, Jo! And, from our original cast, say to hello to pushy-know-it-all CIT, Courtney! Goth girl boyfriend-stealer, Gwen! Bad-boy Duncan! Devious girl ever, Heather! The geek with the skills, Harold! Everybody's favorite gurl with the tude, Leshawna! Lovable brain-lame, Lindsay! And... *giggles* my man, lovable big-guy, Owen! (When the contestants see that Owen is jumping, they quickly swim away, after he jumped, he caused a gaint splash)... and that's it, (then Chris whispers)... for now. *giggels* ''(Theme Song plays)' The contestants arrived the shore, where Heather, said she is glad Alejandro isn't back to compete, while Chris and Lindsay both taunt her by saying that she does miss him. Then Chris says that the island has been 100% clean from the toxic waste, dissapointing Harold, who was actually excited about seeing and "fightning" the mutant animals and monsters. Chris then tells that the loser contestants will stay at the regular cabins, while the winners will get to stay at the McLean Spa-Hotel. Chris says that in this season, the theme will be "Heroes vs. Villains", he then divides them into two teams, the "Villainious Vultures", which contains Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, and Scott. Gwen is then being confused about being on the villains, stating she is a nice person. Courtney then respond by saying that Gwen deserves to be on the villains team, as she stole her boyfriend and became exactly as Heather. Courtney then asks why she is on the villains team, and then Leshawna whispers to Harold that it is probably because she is a "nut-case". The other team is the "Heroic Hamsters": Brick, Cameron, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, and Zoey.